razefandomcom-20200213-history
Raze
Raze is a third-person platformer shooter, developed on March 3, 2008 and released March 5, 2010, http://www.sky9games.com/?p=games involving on the battle between the Aliens and the Humans in a struggle for survival . As the Humans, you play as the Raze Soldier. On the other hand, you play as a Desert Alien. These games feature futuristic and versatile weapons such as the Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle. Would you play as the Humans and fight for ultimate survival? Or would you instead be with the aliens and fight for the extinction of Humans? Human Campaign The aliens are here, and it's time to get ready to fight. The player plays as a raze soldier, who will be called Raze throughout the story. Raze is put through a training program against a practice bot, after which he is put under Cpt. Simmon's team, which also consists of Pvt. Richards and Pvt. Miller. The aliens are attacking a plant important for energy production, and the raze team fights off the aliens. However, backup is sent from the aliens, but the humans are still able to come out on top. After the success of the first mission, Raze is put through Virtual Reality training against some bots to train himself for harder opponents. During the training, the humans have built a prototype for military robots that will fight alongside the humans. The robot was designed to have very tough armor plating while still being very strong. The robot prototype is sent to an alien base alone to test its durability and performance. The robot is able to defeat 6 aliens at once without much problem. During this mission, a cargo ship in space was carrying other robot prototypes, these being Urban Bot, Space Bot, Toxic Bot, and Dune Bot. However, all of these bots had a bug in them and malfunctioned. The main prototype fights off the bugged robots to keep itself safe and successfully fends off the other robots. The humans then retrieve the functional robot and begin mass production of environment specific robots. (This is the only time in the Human campaign the player can play as a non-human character, which in this case is the main robot-prototype) Meanwhile, Sgt. Johnson's team was attacked by a group of aliens in the city. Raze is sent to give Sgt. Johnson backup and together, the pair are able to fend off the aliens. However, while the humans were fighting, the aliens were able to find a way to reanimate the dead into brain-loving zombies, which are then sent to kill off Sgt. Johnson. Raze continues to give Sgt. Johnson support and fends off the zombies. The humans study them and find out that while the zombies are damage resistant, they are not very smart. Raze and Cpt. Simmon's team is then sent to the city to kill off the rest of the zombies. The humans get word of a nearby alien ship delivering supplies to the alien forces. The humans decide to take advantage of this and siege the ship in an attempt to steal the supplies. Raze is sent along with Urban Bot and Space Bot to steal the supplies. However, after a tough battle, the aliens destroyed the robots. Cpt. Simmons and his team are then sent to give Raze backup, and together they are able to kill off the aliens. However, the aliens send in zombie backup in a last attempt to keep the supplies safe. Raze and his fellow soldiers fight them off, and after a long fight are able to kill off the remaining alien forces aboard the ship and secure the supplies. Soon after, the aliens invade a cargo ship in space. Raze, Cpt. Simmons, Pvt. Miller, Pvt. Richards, and Sgt. Johnson are all sent to defend the ship from the alien forces. While they are able to fight off the aliens successfully, the aliens infect the ship with some sort of virus that turns everyone into a zombie, except for Raze who is able to somehow avoid getting infected. Raze then reluctantly has to kill off all his former partners, and is the only one to make it out of the cargo ship alive and uninfected. With the alien forces starting to dwindle in strength, the Alien Commander himself is sent into the powerplant with a special weapon (It is revealed to be The Destroyer in Raze 2, and is usable in Raze 2) as a last attempt to fight the humans. Raze is sent to fight the commander alone, and the two face off in a 1 on 1. After a long hard fought battle, Raze is able to kill the Alien Commander. With the commander dead, the alien forces crumble and humanity is saved. Human Ending You have saved humanity against the alien forces. But the battle is not over, stronger foes await you in the alien campaign... Alien Campaign It's time for the aliens to invade Earth. The player plays as an alien in the alien army, who will be referred to as A.S. (Alien Soldier). A.S. is put into an advanced virtual reality training to get prepared for the hard battles to come against the humans. Once he is ready, he is sent along with two other alien soldiers, Grungir and Thyolax, to a human base in a surprise attack for his first mission, as "the humans won't see them coming". The aliens are able to successfully seize the base from the humans and set up a base of operations for future missions and endeavors. With the base secure, the aliens must start killing off as many humans as possible to make the upcoming fights easier to win. A.S. is sent to a city to kill the humans there in their sleep. However, he also has to face off against the Night Guard, who is a skilled soldier. A.S.'s attack was a success, and he was able to kill off all the humans there, including the Night Guard. What the aliens need next is a power supply. A.S. and two specially trained bio-troops, Grungir and Holith, are sent to sabotage and take control of a local human powerplant, which is the humans' main source of energy. The aliens fend off the Raze soldiers (discussed in detail in the Human Campaign) and take it for themselves. However, during the fights, the humans seem to have created some sort of robot-prototype, which they have sent to the alien base to kill as many alien soldiers as possible. A.S. and 4 other aliens are sent to deal with the threat. They discover that the robot is highly damage resistant, but very powerful. They manage to destroy it before it can go back to the humans for further testing, although it takes a toll on the alien army. The aliens soon catch word that there is a human cargo ship in space carrying some sort of box. With the discovery of the human robot prototype, the aliens need every resource they can get, so they send A.S. and two space-aliens, Wuthulu and Ponamis, to steal the box from the ship, which is defended by the Raze soldiers. However, the box turns out to have some sort of special effect on all the soldiers on board, which causes everyone except A.S. to go Berserk over the box. A.S. has to fight off both the humans and his own alien squad mates, but is barely able to successfully secure the box and bring it back to the base for research. While the aliens study the contents of the box, A.S. and 3 other aliens, Gnarthuk, Grungir, and Thyolax, are sent to capture the human soldier Sgt. Johnson while he is alone in the city. However, upon arrival, they find themselves facing Sgt. Johnson and another human soldier (Raze) sent to give him backup. The two sides fight hard, but Sgt. Johnson manages to escape. However, during the fight, the aliens back at the base discover that the box contains "a life force so extreme, they were able to reanimate dead corpses". With the zombies to counter the human robots. the aliens send in 4 of these zombies to try to capture Sgt. Johnson. (This is one of 2 missions in the Alien campaign that the player can play as a non-alien character, in this case as one of the zombies.) The zombies turn out to be very damage resistant, but not very smart. Sgt. Johnson was not successfully captured, and he and his partner manage to escape. With the newfound power of the zombies, A.S., Grungir, and 2 zombies are sent to a local powerplant where the aliens discover that the humans have "finalized the production of their advanced robot models", and are assigned the mission to destroy these robots before they outnumber and overwhelm the alien forces. The aliens fight the robots, who are lead by a Leader Human (Cpt. Simmons in the Human Campaign), and are able to destroy the robots there (Toxic Bot, Urban Bot, and the Main Prototype in the human Campaign). However, a little while after this, the humans send the robots to seize and take control of an alien supply ship. A.S., Gnarthuk, Thyolax, and a zombie are sent to destroy the robots and the human soldier leading them (Space Bot, Urban Bot, and Raze) before they can take control of the supplies. After a very difficult battle, the aliens are able to destroy the robots and keep the supplies safe for the time being. But the humans send in backup (the rest of the Raze task force), and the aliens once again fight very hard (this time Grungir replacing the zombie, who was most likely killed), and are barely able to fight the humans off and retain possession over the supplies. Seeing as the human forces are starting to get too strong, A.S. and three space aliens (Wuthulu, Ponamis, and Trumpok) are sent aboard the human cargo ship in space to infect as many humans with the zombie virus found in the box. The aliens are successful, and every human in the ship turns into a zombie. In a flashback, through the eyes of Sgt. Johnson (this is the other mission the player can play as a non-alien character in the Alien campaign, in this case as Sgt. Johnson), it is shown that Sgt. Johnson, Cpt. Simmons, Pvt. Miller, and Pvt. Richards all started fighting each other, but Sgt. Johnson easily came out on top and was the only one standing when the humans send backup to the cargo ship. A few months later, Sgt. Johnson was rehabilitated and cured from the zombie virus by being suited up in a new very damage resistant and powerful suit of armor, based on the robot-prototypes seen earlier, making him the strongest soldier in the human army and having a new name: Robo Johnson. A.S., Grungir, and a soldier zombie are sent to the powerplant where he is currently located, and in a final fiery battle, are able to kill Robo Johnson. This marked the end of the strongest of the human forces, and in a short amount of time, the aliens defeated the rest of the humans and became the new rulers of Earth. Alien Ending With the main human forces aside, the aliens now rein supreme and enslave humanity forever! External links Category:Games Category:Raze